moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyszłość która nadeszła cz. 4
Vanilla Unicorn Przemek rozszerzył posiniaczone oczy i przyjrzał się całej sytuacji. W budynku były twój przystoj...w sensie Przemków i dwie Strange. - Arise i zmieniająca się s#ka?- spytał obolałym głosem pobity Przemek. - Nie.- odpowiedzieli wspólnie przeszły Przemek i teraźniejsza Strange. - Inny wymiar? - Nie. - Podróże w czasie? - Tak. - K#rwa mać!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym pięść przeszłej Strange uderzyła w jego policzek. Chłopak padł na podłogę. - Nie kumam za bardzo o co chodzi ale...- przeszła Strange zaczeła coś mówić, ale nagle rzuciła się na nią teraźniejsza Strange. Dziewczyny zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Najpierw teraźniejsza Strange strzeliła swojemu przeszłemu odpowiednikowi liścia w twarz, a potem przeszła Strange odwdzięczyła się kopniakiem w brzuch. Dziewczyny zaczeły się szarpać i wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Smąriusze, którzy podstawili obok basen po pas pełen słodkiej wody. Gdy Strange się szarpały, potkneły się i wpdały do basenu. Mimo to nie przestawały walczyć. Ranny Przemek wziął przezroczysty proszek po czym wstał i zaczął oglądać walkę. - Przyszłość wydaje się być całkiem fajna.- powiedział przeszły Przemek. - Nie bardzo, ale takie małe przerywniki poprawiają nastrój.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek. Strange nadal się ze sobą biły, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na to, że obydwie są całe mokre. - Smąriusz, masz kamerę?- spytał teraźniejszy Przemek. - Jasne że...o cholera.- powiedział teraźniejszy Smąriusz- Zostawiłem w czołgu! - Cholera, a ty, inny Smąriusz? - To ja noszę kamerę?- przeszły Smąriusz był nieźle zdziwony. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jak idziesz molestować Mię, to zawsze masz ją przy sobie, a akurat teraz zapomniałeś?- spytał teraźniejszy Przemek, teraźniejszego Smąriusza. - Co ja robię?!- spytał przeszły Smąriusz. - No trudno.- powiedział przeszły Przemek, po czym podsunął sobie i swojemu przyszłemu odpowiednikowi po krześle- Usiądźmy i się nacieszmy spektaklem. Teraźniejszy Przemek westchnął, wszedł do basenu w którym Strange się biły i złapał obydwie za ręce, blokując ich ciosy. Gdy dziewczyny próbowały walczyć przy użyciu drugich rąk, zwyczajnie zanurkował, ciągnąc je za sobą. Po chwili wynurzył się, a one wraz z nim. - Koniec walki.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek. - Ale ja chcę jej jeszcze nakopać!- zakrzykneła teraźniejsza Strange- Od dawna nikomu nie nakopałam kochanie! - Ko...ko....kokokokookko......ko...ko....co?- spytała roztrzęsiona przeszła Strange- Czy....czyczyczyczy...ty...ja...ty...on...my....wy...?! Przemek spojrzał na przeszłą Strange, przewrócił oczami i pocałował teraźniejszą Strange. Gdy ta odwzajemniła, Strange z przeszłości zemdlała. 10 minut później Strange z przeszłości zaczeła powoli wracać przytomność. Najpierw usłyszała jak gra muzyka, a gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła dwóch Smąriuszów i dwóch Przemków (ble!) tańczących z marakasami, podczas gdy z radia leciała muzyka. Jej odpowienik z teraźniejszości, suchy i przebrany, siedział przy niej pijąc kawę. - Co ci idioci robią?- spytała przeszła Strange. - Gdy Przemek z przeszłości się dowiedział że ja...że my będziemy z nim...nimi (?) chodzić, wyciągnął imprezowe marakasy no i...prosz.- powiedziała Strange. - Nic mi nie mów że chodzisz....chodzimy z tym idiotą...idiotami...podróże w czasie są zagmatwane. - I tu masz rację, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedzieli wspólnie obydwaj Przemkowie. - Jeszcze gadacie jak bliźniacy.- prychneła Strange z przeszłości- Niedobrze mi. Już i tak po tym co widziałam...dajcie mi wiadro! - Ech, naprawdę kiedyś taka byłam?- spytała Strange z teraźniejszości. - Nom, ale mnie też było daleko do ideału.- powiedział Przemek z teraźniejszości. Nad Przemkiem nachylił się jego odpowiednik z przeszłości. - Poważnie?- wyszeptał chłopak z czasów przeszłych. - A ja wiem?- odpowiedział teraźniejszy- Uznajmy roboczo że jesteś...jesteśmy dupkiem. Jesteśmy...byliśmy....k#rwa! Strange z teraźniejszości poszła ze swoją odpowiedniczką na zapleczę by ta się przebrała. Co prawda przeszła Strange mogła się sama przebrać, wiedziała co gdzie leży, ale bała się że Przemki będą podglądać. Po 3 minutach wyszła zza zaplecza, przebrana w suche ciuchy. - No więc, co teraz?- spytała przeszła Strange. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures